User talk:Boombomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sweet Apple Massacre page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 20:48, April 23, 2012 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. ClericofMadness 03:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 03:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. Sloshedtrain 01:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude BLU banned me for no reason for 999 years I promise I didn't do anything other than saying i like sonic 06 YOU WERE BANNED FOR CROSSWIKI DRAMA. I will shorten the ban but you need to live it out. [[User:Boombomb|'Boombomb']] 17:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok then nao why am I banned till 3012?! I'm never gonna live that long Because you made racist slurs to a Islamic user a while ago and we were only just told! These things do NOT go unpunished, you also caused more Crosswiki Drama, which is what you might do here. Do NOT contact me about these things on other wikis. -- [[User:Boombomb|'Boombomb']] 16:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) hulo my name is jumbles notronbo and i probly dont belong here so bye lol i luv u dont ever die please Wll sorry but when I contact you on chillsonicfanon BLU deletes it! I know that's a lie because I can see deleted messages. -- [[User:Boombomb|'Boombomb']] 20:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC)